Mr & Mr Winston
by closetpsycho
Summary: Guerrero has to lie about being Winston's husband to be allowed to see him in the hospital after he was shot. ONE-SHOT!


"You had to what?" Winston raised an eyebrow.

You have got to be kidding me!

"I told them we were married," Guerrero really couldn't see what the fuss was all about. Winston should be thankful he'd even visited him when Chance was out of the state. It was no secret Guerrero hated hospitals with a vengance. "I don't see what the big problem is," he continued.

"You don't see what- Okay, if the cops come in and start asking questions-"

"Then we lie."

"It's not that simple."

"It totally is, dude. Besides, they won't ask about our relationship. You were shot, that's more important than the issue of gay marriage right now."

"You're saying you don't support gay marriage?"

"No, I'm saying the cops don't give a flying fuck."

"So you support gay marriage?"

"Sure. Whatever floats your boat"

"Huh."

"What?"

"I just didn't think you'd admit it."

"I am capable of honesty."

Winston snorted, the stitches in his side rattling. "What are you doing here anyway. I can handle a couple of questions," he asked.

Guerrero shrugged, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "I promised Chance I'd look out for you."

"Thanks for that, you're doing a great job," Winston snarked.

"You're still breathing as far as I can tell."

"That's not the point!"

"I think it is."

"Well, you two sure have been together a long time," a nurse interrupted their banter with an amused smile on her lips. Guerrero's face quickly closed off and Winston only rolled his eyes in response. The nurse checked Winston's vitals and asked if there was anything they needed. Guerrero managed to answer 'privacy' before Winston hit him on the shoulder. The nurse gave a smirk before leaving the room.

"Well, now that's settled..." Winston trailed off, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Guerrero sighed, "Right on, dude."

"You know, you should start calling me honey. Or sweetheart."

"... Don't push it."

* * *

"Mr. and... Mr. Winston?" a cop knocked on the door, stepping inside. Both of them straightened themselves and looked at the cop expectantly. The cop seemed awkward but neither Winston or Guerrero were going to help him out. "I'm Detective Hobson, I'm investigating the shooting."

"You catch the guy?" Guerrero asked bluntly.

Hobson shook his head negative, "Not yet, but we have some leads were investigating at the moment. We're hoping Mr. Winston saw something and would be able to make a statement."

"All I remember, is being shot," Winston assured, using his most convincing tone.

The detective's face fell, but opened a his notepad anyway and scribbled down a note, "Nothing unusual?"

"No. There was a lot of people, but no one really stood out," Winston said, thinking back.

Hobson focused on Guerrero, "And you weren't present at the incident?"

"No," Guerrero answered shortly. Hobson frowned at the short response and Guerrero sighed and needed to think fast. "I was at a cafe about ten blocks away," he said, partly telling the truth. He'd been staking out a suspect at the cafe. Same thing.

Hobson nodded.

A few more routine questions, both of them denying everything. Hobson declared his leave but paused in the doorway, "Mr. Winston?"

Both of them snapped up, "Yes?"

"I mean uh," he gestured to Guerrero and the bespectacled man stood up and followed him out in the hall, closing the door behind him.

"So, what can I do for you detective?" Guerrero took the initiative.

Hobson actually blushed and Guerrero felt a personal question was coming his way. Realisation hit him like a freight train. Oh dear God, Hobson was gay. Right. "I wondered if I could... ask you a uh- personal question?"

"Shoot," Guerrero shrugged.

"You're uh... a unusual couple," Hobson began and Guerrero rolled his eyes. Hobson was quick to apologize, "I didn't mean it like that-"

"Dude, I'm white he's black. I have long hair and glasses he's bald and got 20/20 vision. He's a foot taller than me and twice as wide. Trust me, I know we're unusual," Guerrero quickly summarized. He didn't feel particularly bad about lying about their relationship. Not if it could help someone else's.

"Right, um. Don't people make... comments at you when you walk down the street?" Hobson obviously had someone special at home.

"I think so, but I don't really take notice of it anymore. And I don't really care. I'm happy, so screw them," Guerrero said, meaning every word. Hobson nodded, taking the advice in. "Listen kid, don't let anyone tell you how to live your life. This guy you have, he's special to you right?"

"Yeah, he's perfect," Hobson admitted, slowly turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Then don't let someone else's hate get you down. You've got love, and that's pretty damn sweet if you ask me," Guerrero said. Hobson nodded again and Guerrero felt it was job well done. He looked closer at Hobson's reaction and then asked, "You gonna propose?"

Hobson looked shocked, but then nodded, "Yeah, this Saturday."

"Candle lit dinner?"

"Yeah."

"Right on, dude," Guerrero smirked and slapped the guy on the shoulder. A pause. "Don't you have a station to return to?" he then asked, leaning into Hobson's personal space.

Hobson looked flustered, then hurried down the hall only to stop just before the turn, "Thanks Mr. Winston."

"You're welcome," Guerrero waved him off and returned to the room. Winston opened his mouth to ask, but Guerrero interrupted him, "Don't. Please!"

"Right," Winston drawled, eying him suspiciously as he returned to the plastic chair at the bedside.

"If we get invited to a wedding in the future, I don't want to hear about it," Guerrero said.

"You finally realised Hobson was gay?" Winston asked with a smirk.

"I wasn't exactly looking for it, dude," Guerrero defended himself.

"And he asked you for relationship advice?" Winston chuckled. Guerrero scowled and Winston roared with laughter, "Oh God, this is gold!"

"If you can handle yourself here, I'm gonna return to HQ and do some diggin'," Guerrero said, rising from the chair and halfway out the door when Winston finally calmed down.

"Wait," Winston called and Guerrero turned with a raised eyebrow. "Thanks for being here." Guerrero rolled his eyes. "I mean it," Winston insisted and took a breath. "And I think you did the right thing with Hobson," he added sincerely.

Guerrero shrugged and disappeared out the door.

Winston leaned back and exhaled, content despite the soreness in his side.

Then burst into uncontrollable giggles.

* * *

AN: I don't know where I was going with this... The plot bunnies took me hostage, I guess.


End file.
